


soaked

by YouAreMyDesign



Series: baby girl [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Abigail Hobbs is a Cannibal, Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Belly Kink, Come Eating, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dark Will Graham, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Not Underage, Pegging, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyDesign/pseuds/YouAreMyDesign
Summary: Other people's emotions, their feelings, were always something he stubbornly avoided, but oh, he could drown in her. Drown in both of them.





	soaked

Will stirs, rolling onto his side, smiling and immediately pleased to find Abigail there, encased in Hannibal's arms. He burrows closer, pressing his nose to her hair as his hands finds the familiar, comfortable place on her hips, pulling her close to him and away from Hannibal's chest.

Hannibal is awake, and meets Will's eyes over the crown of her head. They share a smile, one of Hannibal's hands sliding from her slim waist to cup her breast, lifting it as though in offering. Will shivers, sucking in a breath, and moves down the bed so he can suck her nipple into his mouth, teasing the small, pink bud to hardness on his tongue.

She lets out a sleepy moan, still lost in whatever dream she's having, her lashes fluttering but remaining closed. Will sucks on her nipple, letting out another weak sound as he feels Hannibal's forefinger brush under his lip, and parts his jaws to let Hannibal pet over his tongue, feels her body move as Hannibal rolls his hips, pressing her tighter against Will's stomach.

His hands slide down, touching her jutting hipbones, her slim, smooth thighs. So sweet, and caked with the scent of both of them, the soft innards of her thighs sticky with clinging come. He slides his fingers between them, finds her wet and open, her body parting easily as he gently pets between her lips, parts her until he feels the little budge of her clit, still-swollen. She shivers at his touch, sighing, one hand lazily petting through his hair as he sucks on her nipple and Hannibal's finger.

He pulls back, meets Hannibal's eyes, and smiles. "Keep her open for me."

Hannibal growls, his eyes dark, and he cups her thighs around the front and spreads her legs. Will rises, shoulders tense and rolling up, and he slides down to push at her knee, lifting her leg on the bed, and drags his tongue over her clit, down to lick at where she's wet. She tastes so fucking good, and Will catches the remnants of both him and Hannibal inside her as well, and he moans, pushing his tongue into her as she shivers, thighs trembling but held firmly by Hannibal's big, strong hands.

He works a finger into her, curling it so it presses along with his tongue to that rough, sensitive patch inside of her that always makes her moan. He hears Hannibal kissing her neck, and Hannibal rolls his hips, his hardening cock slipping between her thighs and bumping against Will's chin.

Will laughs, and spares him a moment of attention, parting his lips to suck the head of Hannibal's cock into his mouth, making him shiver and tighten his hands on her, fucking forward until Will gags, and then he pulls away and sinks another finger into her, spreading her out, watching as Hannibal ruts blindly, seeking more heat.

He lets out a sweet, playful sound; "Patience, daddy."

Hannibal growls again, but obeys, going still as Will fucks her with his fingers, feels her sore and swollen muscles clamping tight around him as he sucks on her clit. She gasps, and moans, one hand falling to Will's hair and tightening in small, unconscious spasms as he swipes his tongue, broad and flat and just a little harsh, over the sensitive bundle of nerves, watches her stomach sink in and her face tighten with arousal.

Hannibal's hand moves to his hair as well, the other still keeping one thigh lifted, and he wraps his fingers in Will's hair, tugs him closer between her legs, and Will submits with an eager moan, pulling his fingers out and slicking Hannibal's cock with her. He tugs on Hannibal's cock, pleased when Hannibal gets the idea, and Will drags the head of his cock between Abigail's wet thighs, shivers and sucks on her clit when he feels her parting for their daddy, thick and obscenely spread.

She gasps, groaning high and wanting, her hips jerking down to take Hannibal down to where Will's fingers are wrapped around him. Will can't pull back for the hands in his hair, so he contents himself with stroking what Hannibal doesn't force inside her, merely letting her warm his cock as Will does all the work, sucking her clit harshly and tonguing the place where they're joined.

He takes Hannibal out of her, grinning at the displeased sound he makes, and tempers Hannibal's annoyance by sucking him into his mouth, licking him clean. He slides a hand under Hannibal's balls, cupping them lightly, thumb rubbing between them and along the base of Hannibal's cock.

It is then that Abigail wakes, roused by the sound of Hannibal's snarl and the way he tightens his hands on her. Her fingers flex in Will's sweat-damp hair and she moans, trembling as Will brushes his nose along her swollen clit, breathing in the scent of her and Hannibal deeply.

She sighs, and gives a little complaining huff, tapping Will's cheek so that he pulls off, grinning up at her. "Finish what you started," she says, and he smiles, prowling up to cup her face and kiss her, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

"Sorry, baby girl," he murmurs, drawling in the way she likes, and she smiles, her eyes wide and dark, petting up his hip and flank as he grinds against her, crushing her between his and Hannibal's larger, stronger bodies. "Daddy got a little impatient with me."

She hums, lashes going low, and kisses him again. "Can't be having that," she replies with a conspiratorial grin, and Will's brows lift as she wriggles around, fighting Hannibal's grip on her until she's facing Hannibal instead, her hands pressing to his chest. She leans up, kissing him, and Will's hand slides to her shoulder, pushing her hair from her neck as Hannibal cups her face and lets her kiss him as deep as she wants.

Will leans in, nosing the back of her warm, flushed neck, cupping her smooth stomach as she lifts one of her thighs, wrapping it around Hannibal's hip, hooking with her ankle. "Daddy," she breathes, and Hannibal's jaw clenches, his lips part, letting her lick between them. "Why are you being so mean?"

Hannibal blinks at her, his eyes flashing with fond amusement, and he pets over her jaw, thumb brushing the pink stain of warmth on her cheek. "Forgive me, darling. You know how good our boy is with his mouth."

Will shivers, presses his nose to her nape and clings to her as she giggles, her hands petting down Hannibal's strong arms as they tighten around her. "Yeah," she murmurs, sighing and pleased. "He's really good." Will smiles against her skin, warmth blooming in his chest at her gentle praise. Hannibal's expression is soft with affection, his eyes dark, swallowed by his pupil, as she reaches down and wraps a hand around his spit-slick cock, her fingers so small that she can't grip him all the way. She squeezes around his leaking cockhead and Hannibal's lip twitches, his eyes going to half-mast, fingers flexing.

She shivers, biting her lower lip. "I want you inside me, daddy."

Hannibal surges forward with a low growl, and Will moves back, letting Hannibal crush her beneath his weight. He's beautiful, they both are, and Will lets out a ragged sound, petting over Hannibal's raised, tensed shoulders, up through his hair, as Hannibal kisses her and ruts against her stomach, reminding her just how big and strong he is.

She moans, so pale and small under him, and spreads her legs out wide until one of her knees presses between Will's thighs. He slides a hand up her leg, dips his fingers through her slick as Hannibal rears up, so they can both breathe.

Hannibal regards her, for a moment, and then leans down and picks her up, easily moving her to her hands and knees and she settles with a soft whine, and Will is quick to go to her, kissing her and brushing her hair from her neck as Hannibal kneels between her legs, and Will knows the second Hannibal pushes in with a finger – she always makes the sweetest, softest sound when one of them first gets inside her.

"Like this," Hannibal murmurs, half-warning, half-breathless with arousal, "I will be able to go much deeper. You will have to do most of the work, darling, to be sure I don't hurt you."

She nods, breathing heavily, all of her turning pink as she's caught between them. Hannibal flattens his big hand on her hip, pulls his fingers out and slicks his cock, before guiding it to her entrance and pushing in slowly. She moans, and her eyes find Will's, snap and lock with his, and Will feels it, _deeply_ , as he watches Hannibal sink into her. Other people's emotions, their feelings, were always something he stubbornly avoided, but oh, he could drown in her. Drown in both of them.

He leans down and kisses her, helps her remain upright as Hannibal sinks in. "You look so fuckin' good like that, sweetheart," he whispers, kissing between her parted lips, over her slack jaw, her blushing cheeks, the little beads of sweat forming on her brow. Hannibal's other hand presses to her hip and Will sighs as he goes still, only an inch or two inside her. He wants to see it, wants to see her slick shining on Hannibal's cock, wants to see her pretty, delicate flesh spread so wide around him.

He growls, nips lightly at her neck, and meets Hannibal's eyes. "Show me," he whispers.

Hannibal obeys, an easy thing to wrap his arms around her thighs as Will presses to her shoulders, lifting her onto her knees. She cries out, sinking down a little more until her stomach bulges, just a little – not as much as it would, he's sure, if Hannibal could get all the way inside her. But enough that Will can see it, and he shivers around another growl, gently skating his fingers down her stomach until he can touch between her legs, feel how wet and open she is, feel the inches of Hannibal's cock he can't get inside her.

"Fuck," he breathes, and kisses her as she clings to him, nails in his biceps. He can't help pressing against her, rutting his own leaking cock against the bulge of Hannibal inside her, if only for a moment, but when he pulls back, he sees no small flash of interest in her eyes.

He smiles, and kisses her again. "You want me to make daddy come in you?" he purrs.

She nods vigorously, gasping as Hannibal snarls and shakes behind her, his hands tightening and sliding to the backs of her thighs. He lifts her without a word and Will bends down, both of them in tune to the last, so she can hook her knees on his shoulders as he kneels, goes to his elbows, and mouths warmly at Hannibal's balls.

They twitch in his mouth, and he licks over the seam of them, growling, dragging his nose up, up, until he touches her slick on Hannibal's cock, lifts further and drags his tongue over her clit, moves to one elbow so he can tease the bottom of it with his thumb as he licks broad and wet over the rest.

She moans, loudly, clutching at his hair, her thighs tightening around his head and shoulders, hips working frantically to get Will to touch her more. Every time she moves, Will knows Hannibal's cock is filling her, fucking her so full – Will loves it when Hannibal fucks him, loves how every nerve ending lights up because Hannibal is so big, he can't run away from it. Loves it when Hannibal kisses him and folds him, reminding Will just how strong he is, how thoroughly he can consume either of them if he wants to.

"Please," she whispers, and looks down at Will with wide, black eyes. "Please, make him come. I want daddy to come."

Will grins, shows his teeth, and slips his fingers around Hannibal's cock, spreads them in a 'V', presses tight and gently eases Hannibal into her, just a little, back out, working him as Abigail does. "You heard her, daddy," he murmurs. "She wants you to fill her up."

Hannibal snarls, his fingers white on the backs of her thighs, and Will turns his head, sucks on his knuckles, before he turns his attention back to Abigail – she's close, he knows her tells as well as he knows Hannibal's, and she gets so tight, she might force him out. The thought makes him feel heavy, makes his mouth go dry.

He works his hand, sucks on her clit, and closes his eyes as he feels her thighs start to shake, twitching and tense, and she comes with a soft cry, tugging savagely on his hair and locking up, going still, her heels lifting from his back. Hannibal growls, kisses her neck open and wet, and Will shudders, watching Hannibal's cock twitch as he fills her up.

He was right – the spasms of her inner muscles force Hannibal out almost immediately, and following behind is a thick white smear that Will is greedy for. He tugs on her, plants her on her back and lowers his mouth to her, licking up the mess as Hannibal moves away so he doesn't get any on her face. He knows she's sore, she's always sore when Hannibal fucks her, so he's gentle – but no less greedy, working his tongue inside her so he can get all of Hannibal's come, swallowing it hungrily, with a low growl, and she whimpers and shakes and clings to his neck.

Once he's satisfied, he pets over the outside of her thighs, coaxes her to relax and lie down under him. Hannibal wraps his hand in Will's hair, tugs on him with a growl, and Will goes with another soft laugh, parting his mouth wide so he can lick the dripping excess from Hannibal's cockhead, clean Abigail's slick from his shaft, and swallow that down as well.

Hannibal tugs him upright, kisses him, stealing some of her taste, and Will gasps, whining when Hannibal wraps a warm hand around his cock, stroking too slowly to get Will anywhere, but tight enough to make him ache for it.

"You've been very good, Will," Hannibal murmurs, kissing him like he kissed Abigail, open and warm on his flushed neck. His eyes flash when Will lets out another soft whimper, swallowing and turning his head, showing his throat and meeting Abigail's eyes.

Hannibal follows suit, smiling. "I think our boy should get a treat for being so good to us," he purrs, and Abigail swallows, petting between her pink thighs as she always does after they fuck her. "What do you think, darling?"

She nods, but winces. "Sore," she says, apologetic.

Will smiles at her. "That's okay, baby," he replies, but goes tense again as Hannibal tightens his hand – he won't have Will's attention wandering, not when it's Hannibal touching him. Will moans, sucks in a hard breath, and turns back to him, nudging their cheeks together, brushing until his lips find Hannibal's neck and he can kiss over his calming pulse.

Hannibal smiles, nuzzling Will's neck, and slides his other hand behind Will, touching his dry rim. Will huffs, gives a weak noise of frustrated complaint – Hannibal just came, he won't be able to fuck Will so soon.

But Hannibal seems content to ignore that, and pushes in with one finger, wet with Abigail's sweat. Will gasps, clinging to him, parts his teeth and sets them to Hannibal's shoulder as he's hooked, made to rut against Hannibal's belly.

"Darling," Hannibal murmurs, "why don’t you come sit against the headboard, if you're not too sore, so Will can use his mouth on you again."

He hears Abigail shift obediently, but can't open his eyes – moans, loud, as Hannibal presses deeper with his finger. Will's body knows what to do, knows how it feels, and parts for him eagerly, but it's not going to be what he wants, not going to be Hannibal's cock, and he makes another weak, frustrated noise.

Hannibal pulls back from him, and pushes Will to his hands and knees without a word, and he sinks to his elbows eagerly when he sees Abigail, thighs parted, still trembling, her wet, pink flesh on display. He smiles at her, kisses over the little patch of dark hair just above her slit, and then licks down, groaning at the taste of her.

Hannibal moves from him, just for a moment, but when he returns his fingers are wet, and Will moans against her clit as he's fucked open with three fingers immediately, the burn sharp in his belly as he's stretched wide and wanting on his daddy's fingers.

Abigail cards her fingers through his sweaty hair, petting him as he licks deeply into her, tongue flattening and rubbing harsh circles around her clit as Hannibal fucks him. His eyes close and he tenses as Hannibal curls his fingers down, brushes over his prostate, and reaches between Will's legs to wrap a tight hand around his cock, stroking him in time.

"Oh, _fuck_ , fuck," Will growls, panting, for a moment unable to concentrate on Abigail as Hannibal touches him. He slides his hands forward, cupping her ass and lifting her up to his mouth, burying his tongue inside her as he works his hips back, eagerly seeking more. It's almost enough – not quite the fullness of Hannibal's cock, no, Will thinks he might need his fucking fist to get that much – but it feels good, and the sounds she's making as he fucks her with his tongue is quickly getting him to the edge.

She pets over his neck, breathing hard, and he hears her whisper, "Does it ever hurt?" Hannibal hums. "Anal?"

Hannibal laughs. "Not if it's done right," he replies with a smile. "Though, of course, there are some people for whom it's never comfortable." He pets Will's cock almost fondly, and leans down to kiss his flexed, sweaty spine. "Will is not one of those people."

Hannibal tugs on his rim, making him whimper and arch, as if proving his point, before his fingers drive mercilessly along Will's prostate, and Will moans, sliding his tongue over her clit, sucking it into his mouth as she starts to shiver and tightens her legs around his head.

Hannibal growls, and kisses Will's tense shoulder. "Tell her how good it feels, darling."

Will gasps, letting go of her with another moan, and his lashes flutter, eyes barely able to open as he stares up at her, finds her watching him, wide-eyed and ravenous. "It feels fucking amazing," he growls, no room in him for fancy words. And he knows she understands; "I love it when he's inside me, filling me up. He's so big, and strong, and -."

Hannibal growls, and works in a fourth finger, tightening his hand on Will's cock and brushing over his prostate again. Circles it, digs with his nails, and Will tenses, a soft almost-sob spilling from him as his stomach sinks in and his breath catches.

" _God_ ," he whispers, vision blurring. So close, so close -, "Daddy, _please_."

She comes, as Will collapses against her again, edges his teeth along the top of her clit, licks hard at the bottom, sucking as Hannibal snarls and bites down on his shoulder, working him hard with both hands as Will shudders, leaking onto the ruined sheets. He moans, eagerly drinking her slick as it gushes out of her onto his tongue, and she cries out, now far too sensitive to touch, and pulls on his hair until he lets her go, panting against her thigh.

"You can take all of him, can't you?" she whispers, petting Will's hair from his face, brushing her shaking fingers over his cheek. "When he's inside you. Don't have to be gentle."

Will nods, whimpering as Hannibal bites him again.

She tilts her head, breathes in deeply, and murmurs, "Do you think I could?"

Will seizes, his eyes widening, and he looks up at her. The thought alone, the image of Hannibal sunk deep in her ass as he uses his fingers and tongue to make her come – that's enough for him. He flinches back, moaning as Hannibal releases his cock to grab his wrists, pulling them to Will's chest and flattening over him, rutting against his thighs like he might mount Will right there. Hannibal covers him with a snarl, crushes Will beneath him just as he likes, as Will whimpers and bends and spills over his belly and thighs, clamping down hard enough around Hannibal's fingers that, for a moment, he stills.

Hannibal pulls his fingers out, rubs them down Will's perineum and between his legs, working his hand over Will's cock as he starts to soften, dragging out the pleasure until Will's moans and cries turn into little overstimulated whines, until he flinches with oversensitivity, feeling Hannibal's soft, sweat-damp chest hair rubbing against his neck.

Hannibal smiles, pleased, Will can feel how pleased he is, and kisses Will's neck, releasing his wrists and petting through his hair instead.

"She asked you a question, sweet boy," he growls.

Will moans, shuddering as the thought stabs through his neck again, and blinks, opens his eyes and gazes up at her. She smiles, flushed and sweet, and pets between her thighs.

"I wanna try taking both of you," she says. "You in my pussy, daddy in my ass."

"Oh my God," Will breathes, and feels Hannibal make another soft, delighted sound in agreement. He rears up, prowls up her body, and kisses her breathlessly, as she laughs and smiles against his mouth and embraces him in turn. "Fuck, yeah, we can try that."

"Good," she says, with a happy wriggle and another sweet kiss. "Now get off me. We all _desperately_ need a shower."

Will laughs, but obeys. "You guys go on ahead," he says. "I need a second."

She laughs, and kisses him, before Hannibal, and then slides out of bed, sauntering to the bathroom with a tempting swing of her hips. Her back is flushed with heat, her thighs shining, and Will watches her go, no less desperate for her in the wake of his orgasm.

Hannibal follows his gaze, and smiles widely. "I think we might have created a monster," he purrs.

"Yeah," Will mutters, not upset by that in the slightest, and rubs a hand through his hair. "I think you're right."

 

 

The first time they try it, Will has to fight not to come the second he gets his fingers inside her. He uses his mouth to make her orgasm, wanting her shaking and relaxed as much as possible, spreads her out on the couch and uses his fingers to press against her ass, sinking one inside. Behind him, Hannibal is on his usual chair, watching them with dark, eager eyes.

They're not going to try and fuck her right away, of course not – she needs the practice, needs to get used to it, and Will is more than happy to brush his thumb over her clit, easing her through waves of pleasure as she tightens and bears down around his finger in her ass, whining and wriggling in discomfort.

"Feels weird," she complains, huffing.

Will laughs. "Your body is used to this being an exit only," he tells her. "It's gonna feel weird."

"Of course, if you don't like it, it's merely an experiment," Hannibal murmurs. "And you are under no obligation to like it."

Will nods, licking into her as he works his finger in deep. She does relax, after a moment, closing her eyes and tipping her head back as he brushes his finger along her walls – it's different, in this part of her. Muscles that are far stronger and tensed, no slick except lubricant to help her take him. He hums, and flattens his tongue to the little stretch of skin between her slick entrance and her ass, licking along her rim because he enjoys when Hannibal does it to him.

He hooks his thumb into her wet opening, smiling as she gasps, hips lifting up to rut into the more familiar pressure. Every part of her tightens around him, and Will shivers, closing his eyes. Fuck, she already feels so good, he has no idea how Hannibal is going to control himself when and if they manage to get her to take his cock – or both of them at once.

He whimpers, and his hand flies down, squeezing himself beneath his clothes to stop himself coming at the thought.

But she notices, keen-eyed as they are. Her brows lift, her eyes dark over her flushed cheeks. "You really like the idea," she says, and grins when he merely nods. Her head tilts. "What part do you like about it?"

He swallows. "I like knowing how full you'll be," he breathes. "Imagining feeling daddy inside you at the same time. Both of us fucking you."

She shivers, lashes going low, and bites her lip. Presses a hand to her smooth belly as Will pulls back with his finger, stretching her out. "I want that," she whispers. "Want – want to have you both inside me." Will nods, knowing – it's unbearably intimate, holding another person, making your body yield to them for the sake of mutual pleasure. Something he wanted, desperately, the first time Hannibal fucked him. Something he's always craved since.

Her eyes flash. "Will you use your mouth then, too? Lick up whatever comes out?"

Will shivers, moaning, and pushes his fingers into her wet opening before he says; "Yes." It's no secret he likes that, too – loves tasting both of them inside her. He presses in with both hands, touches down and up, breathless when he can feel the pressure of his touch inside her. Can't even begin to imagine how Hannibal's cock will feel, rutting against his own, only a thin wall of wet flesh and tight muscle separating them. Like sharing a kill, sharing Abigail and having her share them will, he's sure, be overwhelming.

He imagines kissing Hannibal, over her shoulder, both of them buried deep inside her, and he moans, and sucks her clit into his mouth with an obscenely wanting noise, as she starts to shake and tighten around him.

They only get up to two fingers, that night, before Will has made her come so much that she can't bear being touched, and Hannibal takes Will and bends him over the back of the couch, spreads him open and fucks him hard as she watches, and when they're done, she asks if she can feel Will on the inside, and Will nods, breathless, lets her work four fingers into him, past her knuckles, until her thumb stops her going any further, and when Will is too sensitive, she pulls her hand out and lets him lick her fingers clean.

 

 

It takes several days, but finally she's ready, with a snap of her teeth and a hard demand that they better both do it before she kills them. Will laughs, but the sound quickly quiets as he watches her, breathless, still not quite believing, as she straddles Hannibal's lap, facing away from him in their bed, Hannibal against the headboard, propped up on pillows.

Her arms are locked, trembling with strain as they gently work her onto his cock. The fat head of it stretches her wide, where she's dripping and slick with so much lubricant and spit she might as well be taking him where she takes Will, but he watches, petting over her clit and groaning as, inside her, his buried knuckles feel the swell of Hannibal's cock as he sinks into her, stretching her so obscenely wide.

She doesn't hesitate, doesn't stop, and settles with a lax, satisfied cry as her ass presses to his hips. Hannibal's hands are tight on her thighs, his knuckles white, his body trembling as she takes him to the hilt, her hair falling in a dark waterfall down her back, brushing his chest. She looks beautiful like that, Hannibal looks wrecked, and Will smiles, leaning in to lick through her slit, down to where he's inside her, over her rim as she tenses up and moans.

"Christ, baby," he whispers, and turns his fingers, petting Hannibal's cock through her insides just to hear him gasp and moan, thighs shaking beneath Will's other hand. "Holy shit, you look so good like that, taking daddy's cock so well. _Fuck_."

She groans, lifting her head, her neck limp as she blinks down at him, and smiles, shining with satisfaction. "Now you," she says, and Will nods, pulling his fingers out of her and pulling Hannibal's legs together, so he can straddle them too.

He cups her face. "Tell me _immediately_ if I need to stop," he orders, and she nods, a soft glimmer of accusation in her eyes because _of course_ she'd tell them if she needed to – they've always been very respectful of her wishes and her restraints, and she knows they'd never hurt her, probably not even if she asked for it. Hannibal's savagery is reserved for Will, and Abigail gets his gentleness, and Will could never see her shaking for any other reason than pleasure.

She spreads her legs, cants her hips, huffing in complaint when, for a moment, Will merely lets her rut against his cock, and Will's eyes drop, eyeing the obscene bulge of Hannibal inside her. He'll add to it – stretch her out and fuck her fuller than she's ever been.

His mouth waters, and he kisses her deeply, easing her down so she's lying on Hannibal's chest. It's Will's turn to do all the work, and he shoulders that responsibility eagerly, spitting on his cock and dragging the head of it through where he made her slick and sensitive.

He meets her eyes, and cups her face with his free hand, and rises, using gravity and the sweet wrap of her thighs around him to push into her. Immediately, it strikes him how _tight_ she is – she's always tight, clings to his cock when he's inside her no matter how many times he makes her come, but with Hannibal already buried deep in her, it's almost impossible to push in as easily as he normally does.

He grits his teeth, moaning when she whines, and grabs his elbows, tugging him in, lifting her hips up to him. Her body gives, yields for just a breath, and clings to the head of his cock as he works it in, stammering to a halt when he feels the fullness of Hannibal inside her.

"Fuck," he hisses, and plants his hand on her hip, keeping her still as he presses, gently, further in. Even though he'd already thought about it, the reality of Hannibal's cock so thick and hard against his own, her slick and burning hot body shivering and clamping down around both of them – he's not going to last long at all.

She's sweating and trembling between them, but when Will meets her eyes he sees nothing but naked want – a thread of discomfort that he can easily wipe away, as he drops his thumb to her clit and brushes over it with familiar, gentle strokes.

She whimpers, and spasms around them, so tight and tight and tight, _fuck_ – slick, her thighs grabbing Will's hips, her nails digging into his arms, raking up to his shoulders in that tease of pain Will likes as well, and he collapses over her, rutting like an animal, kisses her until she bites him and moans into that.

" _Fuck_." His hand moves from her face to the pillows, gripping by Hannibal's head, and he looks up, sees Hannibal's eyes closed, his face a mask of absolute rapture. Will leans over her, nudges his nose to Hannibal's until his eyes open, and kisses him as she buries her face in Will's neck, wraps her legs high on his back, and drags her nails down his spine.

"How does it feel?" she whispers, barely able to form the words.

Will can't speak at all, so Hannibal says, with a hand sliding between their bellies to press on the bulge of Will's cock inside her; "Amazing, darling."

Will nods, finds his voice, kisses desperately at her neck as he rolls his hips, unable to keep still. "You feel so fucking good, baby," he gasps, ragged, accent thick just to see her shiver.

Hannibal hums, always the more controlled one, and wraps his other arm around her chest, cupping one of her breasts, teasing a nipple. "You honor us, Abigail."

And that's what this is – honor, worship. Will often feels that way with Hannibal inside him, but right now he feels the same, alight with sensation and completely overwhelmed, able to smell them, feel their heat, hear them when he starts to thrust – long, slow things, making sure she's stretched and comfortable.

" _Abigail_ ," he moans, bites down wide and gentle over her thrumming pulse, licks the mark and clutches at her, clutches at Hannibal, his eyes clenched tightly shut, lost in the feeling of her, slick and open and so _warm_ , and Hannibal, against him, unmoving but thick and heavy and Will's mouth is dry. " _Shit_ , baby, I'd fuck you all night long if I could but -."

She giggles, her body jerking and tightening with the motion, and pets through his hair. "It's okay," she says, soft and fond. "When you come in me you can lick it back out while daddy fucks my ass."

Oh, _Jesus Christ_ , they've definitely created a monster. Will is helpless, as he always is for them, and presses deep until he feels the hard jut of her cervix on the head of his cock, feels her moan and tremble for him, and he comes with a loud snarl, clinging to her tightly – probably crushing her too, he needs to move, but he can't, too fucked-out and spent to make himself lift off of her for a long moment.

Hannibal is there, though, to take over where Will can't. He eases them all onto their sides and Will pulls out, gasping again, instinct telling him to put his fingers over her and keep her plugged up as Hannibal rolls his hips, fucking her in smooth, deep thrusts. Will knows how good Hannibal is at it, how fucking _amazing_ it is to get mounted by him.

He opens his eyes, rests his forehead to Abigail's as she whimpers and moans, writhing on his fingers, her swollen lips and labia absolutely soaked with Will's come.

Hannibal clutches at her hips, mouths at the back of her sweaty neck, his nostrils flared and his eyes closed and Will snarls, leans up and claims Hannibal's mouth, moving him away from her. Hannibal looks at him, black-eyed, showing his teeth, and Will smiles.

"I wanna watch your face when you come inside her."

She moans at that, and Hannibal's jaw clenches, bulging at the corner. He gives a little nod of his head, rhythm not faltering for a second – Will imagines he's savoring it, feeling how different she is to Will, how much smaller, muscles untried desperately clamping around his cock. She merely lies there, lax and sore, petting Will's chest and neck as Hannibal fucks her until, finally, he pushes deep and goes still, grunting as he comes.

Will shivers, bites his lower lip, presses a hand to her belly to feel how it returns to its normal shape as Hannibal softens inside her. He rubs down with his slick thumb, finds her clit and brushes over it, knowing that she'll spasm, and force Hannibal out, and force Will's treat out with it.

He grins when Hannibal grunts again, vaguely displeased to leave her heat so soon, but Will is quick to gather her in his arms, planting her on her knees over his head, and leans up, licking from her ass to her slit, tasting both of them as they pool and leak out of her.

"Fuck," she hisses, grabbing the headboard, and works her hips down onto his mouth, pushing him to the bed. He groans, cupping her ass, thumbs pressed to either side of her rim and spreading her out so more of Hannibal's come leaks out of her, and he can swallow it, smearing his own along his cheeks and nose, and then returning for a taste of himself.

He pushes in, gently, with a single finger, smearing through his come, and crooks it, rubbing along her sensitive insides as he sucks on her clit, until she tightens with a whimper, knees coming in to press her thighs to either side of his head, and her moan is muffled under the roar of blood in Will's ears as she comes with another weak noise, and then pushes at his head, making him stay down as she climbs off him and collapses between him and Hannibal, breathing hard.

Will grins, unapologetic, come and slick smeared and drying on his face, and licks his finger clean.

"Wow," she breathes, and smiles at them. "We are _definitely_ doing that again."

Will can't help laughing, seeing a mirroring humor in Hannibal's dark eyes. Hannibal cups her face, kissing her gently, and lets out a soft, pleased sound.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself," Will says, genuinely.

Hannibal nods.

She hums. "I…have a question," she says, and gives each of them a sheepish smile. Will raises a brow, wondering how she even has the potential to be embarrassed anymore. He reaches out and pets over her thigh, huffs softly in encouragement. She smiles down at him, and takes his hand, squeezing his fingers. "Would you consider buying me a toy?"

Will blinks at her, his brain not quite back online enough to get what she's saying. He looks at Hannibal, sees his eyes shining with intrigue.

"Like, a vibrator?" Will asks. He's not offended at the implication – one of the blessings women have over men is multiple orgasms, and even between him and Hannibal, she's young, and her sex drive is almost insatiable as it is.

She rolls her eyes. "No, like a strap-on," she says.

Will blinks at her again, sucking in a breath. He smiles, getting it now. "You wanna fuck me, baby?"

She nods, grinning widely. "Yeah," she murmurs, and leans down to kiss him. "And I wanna work you up to taking me and daddy, too, at some point." She bites her lower lip, dips her lashes down, and adds; "I want you to be as full as I just was."

Will gasps, his stomach tensing with a sudden, hot clench of hunger. He groans, and flattens a hand over his eyes, hearing Hannibal laugh.

"We've definitely created a monster," Will says to the room at large.

She giggles. "Is that a 'No'?"

"It's a very emphatic 'Yes', but I stand by what I said."

She laughs, and tugs his hand away from his eyes, and kisses him. Will sighs into her mouth, finds her sweet and soft as always, and holds her gently as Hannibal presses close, stealing her away from him so he can kiss her too. Then, Will, his mouth warm and teeth sharp on Will's lower lip, biting until he whimpers.

"Perhaps," he says lowly, "when she's not using it to fuck you, she can practice, and you can teach her how to be just as good with her mouth as you are."

Will groans, swallows, and rolls his eyes when they both grin at him. "I take it back," he mutters, "you're _both_ monsters."

She grins, purring and proud, and they all fall together onto the bed in a mess of sweaty flesh and soft kisses. The next morning, Hannibal gives her his tablet, already pulled up on a sex toy site, and tells them that money is no object, and to get whatever they'd like. They're more than happy to take him up on that offer.


End file.
